In Dreams and Visions
by CelticX
Summary: Follow-on to In Sunlight and In Oils. Sachiko and Yumi have finally been brought together, but can they build a relationship when Yumi is once again forced to wield her brush by her overly demanding muse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've never been one to really like sequels. They rarely live up to the original. I do, however, believe in follow-on stories and series. So, please consider this the second part of a duology. I did my best to maintain the mystery and suspense. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Yumi awakened slowly after having one of the most restful night's sleep she could ever remember. She didn't want to open her eyes and face a new day. She wanted to simply stay exactly where she was – warm and comfortable beneath her blanket and her head cradled by her soft pillow. For the first time in what seemed like years she had had no dreams or visions and felt absolutely no pressure to paint. No, all she felt was a sense of happiness, peace, and absolute safety and security. She didn't want to give that up. It felt too good; too right. The small smile that graced her pink lips was a reflection of the sunshine that filled her heart.<p>

She sighed in total contentment and adjusted her head, taking a tighter hold on her warm, smooth, silky pillow. It was a little harder than normal, but the silky fabric of the cover felt wonderful to her fingers and cheek. Her smile slowly faded as it occurred to her that the bedding that Kato-san provided in her rented cottage was made of soft cotton, not silk. Cracking her eyes open she saw a gently undulating expanse of black silk just beyond her nose. She glanced down to see the spare blanket that was normally kept on the shelf in her closet, its fluffy, pale yellow fabric still too warm for Tokyo's tepid nights. With mounting trepidation she allowed her eyes to slide upwards.

The black silk rose up to cover an exquisite set of breasts; the V neckline of the designer gown exposing the pale, soft flesh and cleavage of at least a set of C cups. Looking slightly higher revealed a beautifully shaped collarbone and slender, shapely neck. But the acme of this vision of loveliness was the aristocratic face of Sachiko Ogasawara, for the first time seen in a deep slumber. She had a slight smile on her rosy red lips as if she were having an especially nice dream.

Yumi froze as everything from the previous night came back to her in a rush: her date with Kaori-sensei; the terror of a room filled with her nightmare portraits; her flight into the Tokyo night from Sei-sama's gallery; her attempted escape to the airport summarily spoiled by Kaori-sensei; her discussion with the older woman about her portraits; Sachiko and her friends bursting into her cottage; Sachiko's hate filled eyes as she accused Yumi of being a con artist. Seeing that hate and anger had undone her. Her initial tears of frustration at not being able to explain to Kaori-sensei why she had finally been required, by whatever power it was that was forcing her, to paint her own image into the latest portrait had turned into tears of anguish at the sight of the hard, steely eyes of the woman she loved. Knowing that any kind of relationship had been murdered before it could be born had torn her soul apart and left her a shredded husk.

She had tuned out everything from that point on, not hearing whatever it was that Kaori-sensei had said to the others. She had never in her life felt such misery and loss. She wanted to hide, to curl up in a dark corner and never return. Those hate filled eyes had killed any hope that may have remained of being with the beautiful Sachiko. And yet, shockingly, she had felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. She had opened her eyes to see not Kaori-sensei, but Sachiko herself; and those eyes were now no longer filled with hate. There was confusion and fear – so much fear – but underneath there was also need and desire, a look that she knew all too well from her portraits of the beautiful girl. She couldn't help herself; she dove into those arms, throwing her own around the slender waist and clutching desperately to the woman, unable to understand but also unwilling to let this one chance slip away from her.

And to her amazement she was not pushed away. Instead, within the circle of those arms she felt the love, caring and acceptance that she had craved for so very, very long. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She couldn't stop her sobs. But no longer did she weep in despair. Instead she wept for joy; for the hope that all was not lost and that she might still be with the woman she so dearly loved.

She must have cried herself to sleep and Sachiko had taken care of her, but to awaken with your head on the lap of the woman that you loved? Yumi smiled again, knowing now why she had felt such contentment.

But she couldn't stay where she was as much as she wanted to. Although she seemed to be deeply slumbering now, Sachiko would soon wake and she wanted to have everything ready for her when she did.

Yumi carefully got up, making sure that she didn't disturb her sleeping angel, and gently settled her so that she was comfortably laying on the couch, her head on a throw pillow and the blanket covering her. She then padded to her bedroom and quickly unpacked her bag and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a pale green polo shirt. She desperately wanted to take a bath or shower but she settled for a quick wash of face and hands and brushing her teeth.

Re-entering the living room she noted that Sachiko was still deeply asleep so Yumi quietly opened the door and headed over towards the main house. It was still a few minutes before seven. Breakfast had been scheduled for eight, but she knew that Kei-san would already be up and preparing for a ten o'clock appointment with one of her clients. Yumi knocked on the door and waited impatiently until it was opened by a bright-eyed and smiling Kei-san.

"Yumi-chan, you're up early," she quipped, "could it have anything to do with your overnight guest?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess you would have noticed the commotion last night," Yumi replied with a shy smile. "I was wondering if you might have some clothes that Ogasawara-sama might borrow? I'm afraid that I cried all over her outfit," she explained with embarrassment.

"Hmm, she seems a bit taller than me, but," the bespectacled woman thought while she ushered Yumi into her living room, picturing the clothes hanging in her closet. "Ah, yes, that should do nicely," Kei said with a smile, "just give me a moment," she continued as she headed towards the hallway leading to her own bedroom.

Yumi took a seat on the comfortable sofa where she and Kei had relaxed over many a cup of tea. Unfortunately she was too pent up and nervous to relax this morning.

"I wonder why that is," she giggled to herself as Kei returned with a hanger holding a long dress in a beautiful shade of royal blue.

"The hemline may be a little shorter on Ogasawara-sama, but it's a wrap dress so the size shouldn't matter as much. I haven't worn it since my clubbing days at college, but it was a pretty lucky dress at the time," she laughed softly. "I met my first girlfriend while wearing this."

Yumi had to blush. She had long ago come to the realization that she was in love with another woman, or at least the image of one, but she was still surprised when others could speak so easily and openly about being gay. Of course she had known that Kei-san was a 'bian. They had spoken about it a couple of times in the three weeks she had been living in the small cottage, but it never ceased to amaze Yumi in how open she was about it. Yumi honestly didn't know if she was gay or not. Thoughts of having sex with a woman had simply never entered her mind. All she knew was that she was in love with one particular woman and wanted to be by her side in whatever role she could play.

"If-if it's alright, I really appreciate the loan of the dress," Yumi stuttered shyly, much to Kei's delight. She loved to tease the poor girl about female/female relationships, at least when she wasn't held within the grip of her demanding muse. Seeing the cute Yumi blush was one of the delights of her day.

"Keep it and wear it yourself when you get it back, Yumi-chan," Kei smiled at her, deciding to be nice this morning and not tease her so much. "You need at least one decent dress, and I think the blue will look good on you. Will you and Ogasawara-sama be joining me for breakfast?"

"Mmm, no thank you, I think that I'll cook for us this morning," Yumi grinned softly.

"Your first meal for your lover?" Kei smirked, unable to help herself as Yumi turned a deliciously bright shade of pink.

"It-it's not like that!" Yumi exclaimed as Kei just chuckled. "Th-thank you, Kei-san, for the dress. I really appreciate it," Yumi stammered before rushing back through the door towards the cottage.

"She's just too cute," Kei giggled.

Yumi entered as quietly as she had left. Sachiko was still asleep, but she had kicked the blanket to the floor. The slit in her evening gown had opened to expose an exquisitely shaped and toned leg.

Yumi quickly hung the wrap dress from a hook just outside the small bathroom and returned to replace the blanket back over her guest. Sachiko's breathing was a little less deep and, with her movements, Yumi figured that her raven haired angel would awaken soon. So she went into the small kitchen and started a pot of coffee as well as put on a kettle of water for tea. She opened the refrigerator and withdrew her last three eggs, half of a green pepper, and a few scallions along with a piece of sliced cheese. Mixing the three eggs in a bowl with a touch of milk, salt and pepper she poured half of the mixture into a buttered pan while she started dicing the vegetables and thin slicing the cheese. When the egg had hardened sufficiently she lay half of the sliced cheese on one side of the egg and then spread some of the diced veggies over the other half. She then flipped one side over the other, letting it cook a bit longer before sliding the completed, vegetarian western omelette onto a plate. She did a quick wipe of the pan before starting the process over with the rest of the beaten eggs.

By the time Sachiko began to stir Yumi had two fresh omelettes ready and staying warm in the oven along with a pot of coffee and a pot of English Breakfast tea.

"I wasn't sure whether you wanted coffee or tea, so I made both," she called out to the just waking executive. Sachiko sat up slowly, noting that she was now covered by the blanket that she had placed over the sleeping Yumi the night before.

"Normally black tea, but that coffee smells so delicious I think I'll have that," Sachiko replied weakly, scrubbing at her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"A quarter after seven," Yumi replied, pouring the requested cup of coffee. "Would you like milk and sugar?"

"Black with a little sugar is fine," Sachiko answered, looking up to see the young woman's profile as she busied herself at the counter.

"I've drawn a bath for you, and there is a dress hanging outside the bathroom that you can change into," Yumi called, still not looking in her direction. "I hope you don't mind, but I think our hips are about the same size, so I put a clean pair of underwear in a basket in the bathroom as well. I'm sorry that I don't have a bra that will fit you, though," she went on with a slight blush. "Would you like to bathe first or would you like breakfast first?"

"Coffee and food," Sachiko groaned, stretching. Yumi removed the two plates from the oven and placed them on the counter to cool slightly. First things first, she took Sachiko her coffee and set it on the low table in front of the sofa.

"I'm sorry I don't have a dining table to offer you," Yume said shyly, "I hope this is alright."

"It's fine," Sachiko said, trying to smile for the cute girl trying so hard to please her. "And thank you for loaning me the clothes, "she said picking slightly at her gown, "I think this needs to go to the cleaners," she chuckled.

"I'm so sorry!" Yumi squeaked and blushed.

"Don't be," Sachiko replied. "I'm . . . happy," she said with a small smile, taking a sip of her coffee and realizing that it was true, she really was happy. "Ah, delicious. I hope I'm not putting you off. I have low blood pressure in the mornings, so you are seeing me at my worst."

"No! Y-you look beau . . . I mean, I think you look fine," Yumi squeaked again.

"Thank you . . . I'm sorry, but I don't even know your last name," Sachiko said as a slight blush suffused her cheeks.

"F-Fukuzawa. Fukuzawa Yumi, but you can call me Yumi," the pig-tailed girl said softly, her eyes focused on her own cup of tea.

"'Beautiful.' An apt name," Sachiko said gently with a smile as she took another sip of coffee as Yumi's cheeks flushed even further.

"Oh!" Yumi jumped up and ran back to the kitchen, grabbing the omelettes and bringing them back with some silverware and setting them out on the table. "It's not much, but it should at least cover you until you get back to your estate."

"Thank you, Yumi-san," Sachiko smiled. She sliced off a piece and put it in her mouth. The egg nearly melted on her tongue with just the right touch of spices. The sharpness of the peppers and scallions, mellowed by the smoothness of the cheese, turned the normal, everyday omelette into a taste of heaven. She moaned in pleasure.

"Is-is it alright, Ogasawara-sama," Yumi asked, sounding as if her very life depended upon the answer.

"It's absolutely wonderful, Yumi-san, and please call me Sachiko" Sachiko sighed in contentment.

"I'm-I'm glad that you like it S-Sachiko-s-sama," Yumi smiled in relief.

The two women continued to eat in relative silence, only broken now and then by another moan of pleasure from Sachiko at the wonderful taste of Yumi's omelette. When they had finished, Yumi collected their plates and placed them in the sink, running the hot water to allow them to soak for a bit. She refreshed their drinks before sitting on the floor once again and taking a sip of her tea.

"Yumi-san," Sachiko started slowly, "I am not really sure that I followed everything Kaori-sensei was saying last night, but is it true that all of those portraits of me that you painted were based on visions and dreams?"

_So, Kaori-sensei explained to them about my dreams_, Yumi thought. "It's true, Sachiko-sama. It's all true," she whispered. Yumi then began telling the older woman her story, from when she was a first-year in high school, through her time at the technical university, up to the point that she got on the plane to Tokyo. Yumi told her of her visions and dreams, of what they did to her, of how her friends all faded from her life until all she had left was her family and her painting. She spoke of the nights of crying, of nearly starving to death in her third year of high school when one particular portrait, the one where Sachiko was standing in the moonlight, holding her rosary up to the bright moon, consumed her so much that she had to be hospitalized. She told Sachiko about all of the doctors and therapists and of her fear of losing her sanity. And she told her of her eighteen months of searching for one particular school uniform and how it had finally led her to Lillian and to Kaori-sensei.

"I'm sorry that I did not believe you last night, Yumi-san," Sachiko said gently when Yumi had finished her tale, "but you have to admit that it's an incredible story." The blue eyed beauty said sadly, the pity and concern easily read in her lovely eyes.

"It wasn't much fun living it," Yumi sighed.

"Did you not get any breaks from your visions?"

"I would usually get a few months between portraits, but I could never sleep well and I was always nervous, never knowing when the next dream would claim me."

Sachiko sat quietly for a bit, thinking of all that she had been told and had learned of this amazing woman. But another thing that Kaori-sensei had said the previous evening would not leave her mind. She was reluctant to bring it up, but she really felt she needed to know how Yumi-san would answer.

"Is . . . is it also true what Kaori-sama said . . . that . . . that you fell in love with me?"

Yumi couldn't look at her. Instead of answering immediately, she took a last sip of her now cool tea and stood, walking into the kitchen, rinsing her cup and placing it gently on the counter. She continued to stand at the sink as her hands and arms began to tremble where she gripped the counter edge for courage. Sachiko couldn't see all of her face to understand her expression, but she could see moisture gathering at the corner of her eye.

"It's true," Yumi whispered, just loud enough for Sachiko to hear. "It took me a while, probably until that time I had to be hospitalized, to realize that I had truly begun to fall in love with you . . . with your image. I probably started loving you with the very first portrait even though I knew nothing about you. Up until I met Kaori-sensei I didn't even know that the girl in my portraits was real; that she really existed . . . and yet I still fell in love with you," she said softly, the tears evident in her voice. "I still don't know anything about you, or at least very little, but still I love you," she hiccupped. "I know it must be difficult, hearing that someone you have never met feels this way about you. I'm . . . I'm sure that it must be a burden to you. If . . . if it's too much for you, if I would only be a pest, all you need to do is say the word and I will . . . I will get on a plane and go back home and you will never see me again," she sobbed.

The pain that suddenly flared in Sachiko's heart at those words nearly undid her. It felt as if someone had just thrust a knife into her chest and the terror that flashed through her sent her reeling.

"NO!" she screamed, jumping up and racing to the crying girl and pulling her into her arms as Yumi covered her face with her hands. "Don't! D-don't you _ever_ say such a thing, Yumi!" Sachiko begged, her own tears flowing freely now. "Never! I don't ever want to hear you say anything about leaving again!"

"B-but . . ." Yumi cried.

"No! No, Yumi, I don't want to hear it," Sachiko whispered in her ear. "I don't know everything about how I feel, but what I do know is that I want you by my side. I've never felt this way before about anyone and, frankly, it's frightens me."

"Then w-why . . ."

"I don't know why, Yumi!" Sachiko cried out. "I don't know why I feel this way. I don't know why the thought of you leaving me frightens me more than the thought of you loving me. All I know is that it does. So please, please don't leave me."

"J-just . . . just so long as you want me, I will always be by your side always, Sachiko-sama," Yumi sobbed, pulling the taller girl close and burying her face in her breast. Sachiko ran her fingers through Yumi's pigtails and clutched at her, the warmth and love of the girl in her arms slowly melting the ice of fear that had taken hold of her when she had offered to walk out of Sachiko's life forever.

"Y-Yumi, w-would you . . . would you like to come live with me at my estate?" Sachiko asked quietly, not knowing what was coming over her. She had always been more of a solitary person. Youko had taught her to be more open and honest with her feelings, and she had made wonderful friends with the other members of the Yamayurikai. Now that their forced engagement was ended, she had even managed to become friends with and, to an extent, love her cousin Suguru. But she had never in her life made a momentous decision like this without calmly and calculatingly looking at all of the possible angles. But Yumi . . . Yumi did something to her. This girl, still mostly a stranger to her, had opened pathways in her heart that she had never imagined existed. It terrified her that she seemed to have this kind of power over her, and yet it also gave her such joy just to be in her arms . . .

"Eeehhh?" Yumi squeaked at Sachiko's question.

"Is it that frightful a thing?" Sachiko asked with a grin, knowing that she had shocked the poor girl with her spontaneous offer.

"No-No, it's not frightening at all!" Yumi exclaimed, backing away and wringing her hands in a very cute manner. "It-It's just that it's so sudden!" Yumi turned back to the sink and started washing the dishes to give her some time to think while Sachiko stood behind her, watching closely with a smile until the brown haired woman sighed and turned back around, drying her hands on a towel. "I-I think that I would like that very much, Sachiko-sama, but . . . but I also think that I need some time to get used to the idea of knowing you and being with you. I've never been out of my parents' house. If I were to come live with you right now, I'm sure that I would love every minute of it, but I think that I need to learn how to live on my own first. I . . . I want to be able to stand beside you . . . not follow you, if you know what I mean. I don't want to be an appendage, but a partner . . . Is this making any sense?" she asked with a frustrated sigh.

Sachiko had to giggle. "Yes. Yes it does, Yumi. I understand what you mean. It took me a long time to become my own woman and not simply the daughter of my parents."

"Kaori-sensei has offered me a position teaching art at Lillian," Yumi said softly, "I think I'm going to take that job. It's much more money than I'll probably need, but it will also allow me to live independently. I'll stay here, at Kei-san's, at least for a little while, but I want to see you," she said, looking up into Sachiko's twinkling sapphire eyes, "and be with you, as much as I can. Is-is that alright?"

"It's fine, Yumi," Sachiko said as she took a step forward and caught Yumi in another welcome embrace that the younger girl returned with emotion, "just so long as you want to be with me."

They stood that way for a few moments, relishing the feel of being in each other's arms, before Yumi reluctantly stepped back.

"I'm afraid that your bath water is probably cold by now," she grinned shyly. "Let me heat it up again and you can get clean," she laughed as she gently fingered Sachiko's soiled evening gown. "I'll get a bag for your gown."

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko replied with a grin. "It would be nice to get clean."

Yumi led Sachiko to her room and pulled out a large towel and the robe that Kei-san had loaned to her. She laid them out on her bed and went into the bath to reheat the water while Sachiko changed.

She finished the dishes while the black haired beauty bathed and then brewed up another pot of tea. She was sitting on the sofa when Sachiko finally emerged dressed in Kei-san's wrap dress, her long hair still somewhat damp and glistening in the morning light coming through the windows. The sight of her almost took Yumi's breath away. The royal blue dress so dramatically highlighted Sachiko's sapphire eyes that she had a hard time looking away. She was still having difficulties believing that this woman, the woman from her dreams, the woman she had painted so many times over the past seven years, was real. Not only real, but wanted her to be by her side. Yumi shook her head, bringing herself back to reality as the beautiful woman smiled at her.

"I've called Aoki-kun, my butler, to bring the car around for me," Sachiko said, completely unaware of the thoughts going through Yumi's mind. "I'm sure that you have things to do today. I have a business meeting this afternoon myself, but would you care to join me at the estate for dinner this evening? I can have Aoki-kun pick you up and bring you back home."

"Yes," Yumi smiled, "I'd like that."

"Oh, there is one condition," Sachiko said with a small laugh.

"Hmmm?"

"You have to teach him how to make that wonderful omelette," she giggled.

"Of-of course," Yumi laughed before she noticed that Sachiko had become serious again.

"There is one more thing, Yumi," she said softly as she walked to the sofa and took hold of her hand, pulling the shorter girl to her feet, seeing the question in her eyes. "You have said that you will stay by my side, and that is exactly where I want you, but," she said as she reached behind her neck and took off her rosary. She held it in her hand a moment, looking at the piece of jewelry that had been handed down from Youko's onee-sama, to Youko and then to Sachiko. She had not taken it off except to bathe for over eight years, but she had thought about it while in the bath and it just felt right. "I don't know how much you know about the Soeur System at Lillian, Yumi," she began, "and I think both of us are a little old to become soeurs, but . . . I would be honored if you would please allow me to place this around your neck," she said softly, looking into those innocent brown eyes that had widened with both surprise and longing.

Yumi had seen that rosary in her visions for so long. She had painted it so many times and dreamed of Sachiko offering it to her in the moonlight. Until she had spoken to Kaori-sensei she had had no idea what it had meant, all that she knew was that she had wanted it so badly! Now, knowing what it meant to be offered that rosary, and how solemn a soeur relationship truly was, all she could do was nod her head in joy.

Yumi lowered her head as Sachiko gently placed the rosary around her neck. She fingered it, knowing what a treasure it was, not in monetary terms, but in how it bound the two together. She smiled as she looked up to see a similar smile on Sachiko's lips.

"Should . . . should I call you onee-sama now?" Yumi whispered.

"I think Sachiko would be just fine," the older girl said as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yumi's cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, there is chapter one of five. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, your reviews and comments would be most graciously welcomed.

Take care,

CX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful comments. As I have already told a few of you, I greatly apologize for the end of this chapter. I promise that I will make it up to you ^_^

* * *

><p>"Good day," Yumi said with a warm smile in reply to those students that said hello to her the next morning as she walked the cobbled paths of Lillian Girls' Academy. It was a bright, sunny day in late September and she was still flying high on the happiness of being with Sachiko the previous day. She chuckled at the call of a Bush Warbler hidden somewhere in the underbrush off to her left. She almost stepped off the path to see if she could find it, but decided that Sadako-sensei was probably the only one that could actually get away with walking on the perfectly manicured lawn.<p>

Coming upon a garden that had become very familiar to her, she bowed her head in prayer to the white stone statue of Maria-sama.

_Maria-sama. I don't know if you are my muse or not. I don't know if you had a hand in bringing Sachiko and me together, but you're the only one I can think of to thank for everything that has happened in the last three weeks,_ she prayed. _The fact that I have finally been able to meet and begin building a relationship with the woman I love makes the past seven years of pain and suffering completely worthwhile. Thank you so much, Maria-sama._

She raised her head and smiled at the Madonna. "Thank you," she whispered again before turning and heading towards the administration building and the office of the Academy Director.

Eri-chan came running over to her as soon as Yumi walked through the door.

"I'm so sorry, Yumi-sensei! If I had known that I wasn't supposed to tell Ogasawara-sama where you lived I never would have done it!" she apologized profusely, almost abasing herself before Yumi grabbed her shoulder and started laughing.

"It's alright, Eri-chan," Yumi laughed brightly, trying to alleviate the assistant's concerns. "It all worked out in the end. I had a very nice talk with Sachiko-sama and we worked out a lot of different things. So, no harm no foul. Right?"

"If you say so, Yumi-sensei," Eri said softly as she scrubbed her eyes, thankful that her thoughtlessness had not ended in tragedy. "Did you want to see Kaori-sensei?"

"Yes, if she is available. I can always come back later if she's busy," Yumi grinned.

"For you," the assistant smiled, "she has given us standing orders to interrupt her no matter who she's with. As it happens she is free for the morning although she has a meeting with the Board of Regents later this afternoon."

"Then if you could please ask if she is willing to see me," Yumi smiled, "I think she might want both of the things I am bringing her," she chuckled as she first pulled a jewelry box from her purse and then, watching as Eri's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth formed an "O" in glee, an envelope with a Lillian return address. Instead of checking to see if Kaori-sensei was available she simply grabbed Yumi's hand and started pulling her towards the Director's office.

"Kaori!" Eri screamed as she threw open the door and pulled a laughing Yumi inside.

"Hush, Eri-chan," the grey haired Director admonished her assistant with a chuckle as she stood up from her chair and picked up a file folder from her desk, "you're causing a scene. Yumi-chan, can I assume that that letter is now signed?" she asked the artist with a wide grin.

"Yes, Kaori-sensei," Yumi laughed as Eri seemed almost to be bouncing on her toes, "it's signed."

"Then," Kaori said as she took the letter from Yumi's hand, placed it inside the folder along with all the other paperwork she had gotten together yesterday to finalize the hiring of a brand new art instructor, and handed it to her assistant, "Eri-chan, could you please finish preparing these for the meeting this afternoon. I'll have the board sign off on them after the meeting. In the meantime," she said as she embraced the young artist, "I can welcome you properly and you can tell me all about how things went between you and Sachiko-chan," she chuckled.

"Oh, here," Yumi said quickly as she handed over the jewelry box that contained a long string of pearls, "thank you so much for loaning them to me. I'm sorry that I didn't really get a chance to do them justice, they're so beautiful."

"That's the least of my worries," Kaori chuckled again as she took the box and set it on her desk to be taken home later. "As long as you and Sachiko-chan got along after we left that is all that really matters."

Yumi blushed as she remembered waking up with her head on Sachiko's lap. "We have a long way to go still," she said in an embarrassed voice, feeling her cheeks getting warm, "but I think it started off well. She had to go to a meeting in the afternoon, but we talked all morning and then I had dinner at her estate last night."

"And . . ."

"And, that's all," Yumi said in a soft, shy voice. "She already knows how I feel about her. She did say that she wanted me to stay by her side, and . . . and she invited me to live with her at the estate, but I turned her down; at least for now. I think I need to grow up a little more and be on my own for a while. It's only been three weeks since I left home and that was supposed to be only for a week or so. I think that I need to make sure that I can survive without someone else's support before I impose myself on Sachiko."

"A wise move, I think," Kaori smiled, happily noting the absence of an honorific when she said Sachiko-chan's name. "You're still young and there is plenty of time. I'm sure you'll do just fine. And, if that new piece of jewelry hanging around your neck is any indication, I think that you are well on your way," she laughed at Yumi's blush as the young woman clutched at the rosary hanging prominently against her heart. "But come, let's go for a walk. I'll show you the art room where you will be teaching next term. You can tell me all the naughty details on the way," she smirked.

"Kaori-sensei!" Yumi squeaked.

"Just kidding, child," Kaori chuckled as she took Yumi's arm and led her from the office and headed off to see the room that would become a large part of Yumi's future.

-oo-

Sachiko awakened to the feeling that something was missing. She normally would have taken anywhere from fifteen minutes to a half hour just to open her eyes and accept the fact that a new day had dawned that required her presence. And yet today she had almost immediately come fully awake, every sense aware that there was something wrong.

Was there an emergency somewhere in the house? Had she heard a noise that should not have come at this hour of the morning? Was someone in her room that was not supposed to be there? No, it was none of these things. She knew in her heart that it was not someone in her room, because it was just exactly that that was missing. There _should_ have been someone in her room with her, but there wasn't. Who? Who was supposed to be with her?

An image formed in her mind of a young woman with brown eyes and pigtails giving her a smile that could easily stop her rapidly beating heart with the love she saw there.

"Yumi," she whispered as a smile graced her lips and a sparkle flared in her blue eyes.

Aoki-kun knocked on her bedroom door to try to wake his mistress up only to find the door opened by a smiling Ojou-sama already dressed for the day. It was such a shock that he had a hard time closing his gaping mouth.

"Is it really that bad, Aoki-kun," Sachiko giggled. "Personally I thought that this dress looked very nice on me," she said as she twirled for her astonished butler, a bright smile on her face.

"O-Ojou-sama . . . I-I," he stammered, unbelieving that his mistress was not only up and dressed but acting like a teenager again before his training came to his rescue. He bowed his head and said, "the dress suits you very well, Ojou-sama. If you are ready, breakfast will be served shortly."

"Since I am not giving you your normal half hour of preparation time simply trying to wake myself up," Sachiko chuckled, "black tea is acceptable until it is ready."

"Of course, Ojou-sama," he replied with a smile.

A short while later Sachiko was sipping her tea in the dining room as Aoki-kun placed her usual plate of fresh fruit before her.

"What, no vegetarian western omelette?" Sachiko asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Although I could probably make you one since Fukuzawa-sama showed me how yesterday eve, I would not presume to attempt such a meal," he replied with feigned indifference.

"And why not?" Sachiko asked, truly interested in where this was going. Aoki-kun was ever reticent to voice his own opinions, but his actions this morning indicated that there was, indeed, something he had a strong opinion on.

"Because I sincerely doubt that I could ever put enough of the right kind of love into making it that Fukuzawa-sama does. I'm sure it would taste fine, but it would not be the same and I would hate to sully your impression of the meal."

Sachiko was shocked.

"Grab a cup of tea and sit with me, Aoki-kun," she said quietly.

"Ojou-sama, I . . ."

"Now," Sachiko commanded.

"Yes, Ojou-sama," he replied with a sigh.

When he had poured himself a cup of Earl Grey and taken a seat next to her she purposefully reached across the corner of the table and loosened his tie.

"You are now no longer speaking to me as my butler, but as my dear friend, Aoki-kun," Sachiko grinned at his discomfiture.

It was another of their long-standing traditions, one that he had never really become overly comfortable with, but he knew the role he was being requested to play. It was also one of his favorites since he truly did love this girl. Mamoru Aoki had been with the Ogasawara household for a long time and, although he was not old and could never claim to have changed her diapers, he could still remember the young Sachiko as she tried so hard to please her parents and grandfather. He had often been required to play the role of friend and confidant, and while it was always difficult, it was also a role he treasured knowing how much love and trust it showed that she had in him.

"So, what did you think of our guest last night, Aoki-kun?" Sachiko asked with a sly grin.

"She seemed to be a very nice young woman if a bit naive and innocent," he said tentatively. "She certainly would need some instruction and preparation if she were to try to mix with the kind of company that you normally keep, Ojou-sama. It would be very easy for her to be hurt; especially by some of the more cutthroat members of the crowd, but . . ."

"But?"

"But I liked her very much," he grinned. "She's fresh, she's honest, she's sweet, and, if you don't mind my saying, she loves you very, very much."

"I doubt that she said anything to you, but did you know that I asked her to come live here with us yesterday?" Sachiko asked with a gleam in her eye, wondering what he would say to this bit of shocking news. Yet he surprised her again.

'You could certainly do a lot worse than choosing Fukuzawa-sama as your partner," he said softly, looking directly into her eyes. "In fact, I'm not sure that you could ever find someone better."

"I-I haven't given it that much thought, yet, Aoki-kun," Sachiko stumbled over her words at his openness, but also happy that he felt that he could be so honest with her. "I'm not sure yet whether I can be as free as she is with her love. I know that she loves me . . . that she is _in_ love with me . . . but how do I know if I am in love with her? I do love her. I at least know that much, and I want her by my side always, but . . ." she trailed off, unable to capture just the right words that would express what she meant.

Aoki reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers lightly, causing her to look up at him.

"You will know, Sachiko-sama," he said quietly but firmly, with a small smile for his mistress and friend. "There is no rush. You have plenty of time, but I'm sure that sometime, somehow, one day soon, you will know."

"I wish that I had your confidence," she murmured softly. "When you compare the two, business is so much easier to deal with than anything to do with personal relationships."

"That's because with business you mostly use this," he said, tapping the side of his head, "but with love, you can only trust this," he went on, placing a hand over his heart. "Hearts can be fickle sometimes, it's true, but from what I saw last night – how the two of you responded to each other and the look in your eyes – I'm sure that you will know soon enough how you feel about her."

"I hope you are right," Sachiko sighed, "thank you, Aoki-kun."

The butler pulled his tie tight and straightened it before standing to refresh his mistress' tea. "It is ever my pleasure, Ojou-sama," he smiled as he poured the red tinged liquid into her cup.

-oo-

The party to introduce Yumi to her old friends from the Yamayurikai was held two weeks later on a cool Saturday afternoon at the Ogasawara estate. It wasn't the first party that the estate had hosted since Sachiko had graduated, but it was certainly one of the nicest and most relaxed. Sachiko had continued to host the annual Yamayurikai New Year's sleepover, but even those paled to the fun atmosphere that Yumi brought to the occasion.

She was obviously nervous at the start, but Yoshino, Shimako, and Noriko had quickly welcomed her with open arms while Youko and Sei teased her unmercifully about the happenings during and after the opening of her show at Sei's gallery. Eriko had also quickly warmed to the bright girl and forced her to recount her entire life's story when she realized just how miraculous her being in their midst really was. Yumi became much more comfortable as she told her tale. Unlike her previous friends that had unconsciously moved further and further away from her as she spoke of her visions, until they had completely removed themselves from her peculiar and disturbing life, the members of the Yamayurikai moved closer to her, leaning forward as she told them of the start of her visions and dreams and even sitting next to her and giving her a comforting hug when she spoke of particularly difficult periods. Shimako and Noriko seemed especially attuned to her feelings of being so different from everyone else in her classes.

Sachiko was happy to see how quickly the others enfolded Yumi within their little coterie, but she also felt a touch nervous, confused and concerned with how close they had become, both emotionally and physically, to her . . . _friend? Petite soeur? Lover?_ Sachiko shook her head, trying to once again shove her frustration over her confusing relationship with Yumi to the back of her brain.

"Would anyone care for more to drink?" she asked at a slight break in Yumi's story. She went to stand up, but Yumi quickly stood before she could.

"I'll get it Onee-sama," Yumi said, giving her a tight smile. "Aoki-kun showed me where everything was."

"I'll give you a hand," Shimako offered with a serene smile as she slipped her hand into Yumi's. "Onee-sama, can I get you another beer?"

"I'm still good," Sei chuckled as she hefted her bottle and took a swig.

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko said as she sat back down, a thin and forced smile on her lips that had Yumi giving her an odd look before Shimako squeezed her hand and the two walked towards the kitchen.

"She's adorable," Eriko said softly in her ear. "You had better snatch her up as quickly as you can."

"Eriko-sama," Sachiko replied under her breath, "what makes you think that we have that sort of relationship?"

"Well, given the company we keep," she chuckled as she swept a hand to indicate the girls lounging around the room, most congregated in seats close to Yumi's, "it shouldn't be any surprise to me if you did. As the only straight girl in the room I kind of feel left out sometimes," she snickered.

"You are not necessarily the only straight girl in the room, Eriko-sama," Sachiko sniffed.

"That's right, you've never even been on a date. You've gone to and hosted parties, sometimes alone and sometimes with that cousin of yours, Suguru-kun, on your arm as a very pretty decoration, but you have never really been in a relationship like that," the former Rosa Foetida said almost pitifully.

"I don't particularly think that I have been missing out on anything," Sachiko said quietly as she took another sip of her tea.

"Oh, my dear girl, you don't know how wrong you are," Eriko said with a small smile. "Just look around you. Have you ever seen your onee-sama happier since she and Sei finally committed to each other? Although Yoshino leads, Rei is quite happy to follow her wherever she goes. You don't know how many times I had to comfort her when Yoshino dragged my dear petite soeur through her little portions of hell. And Shimako and Noriko go together like peaches and cream, each complimenting the other to form a whole that is wondrous.

"While you . . . you bounce poor Yumi back and forth between being your friend or your petite soeur more often than a tennis ball at Wimbledon. Just since we've been here today I've seen her heart battered more times than I can count. Didn't you hear what she said just now? 'I'll get it _Onee-sama_.' When we first arrived it was always 'Sachiko,' without even an honorific. A little while ago she called you 'Sachiko-sama.' How she calls you is a direct reflection of how she sees herself in your eyes at that moment based on how you have been treating her. If things keep going the way they are, you're going to find her calling you 'Ogasawara-sama' before the night is out. Right now I wouldn't be at all surprised to find her in the kitchen crying her eyes out while Shimako tries to comfort her.

"She loves you desperately, Sachiko-chan. If you don't open your heart to her soon, at least a little bit and let her know that she has some kind of chance, you will eventually lose her."

Sachiko didn't have an opportunity to answer Eriko's declaration as Yumi and Shimako returned with two trays of tea and sodas and started serving everyone.

"Here you go, Onee-sama," Yumi said quietly, her eyes downcast as she poured Sachiko a fresh cup. Those beautiful brown eyes were much more red and puffy than they had been before she had left the room. Eriko-sama had been right, Yumi had been crying, and it tore at Sachiko's heart to think that she had been the cause.

She let Yumi finish pouring for everyone before she stood up and took the pigtailed girl's hand and started to drag her towards the doors to the patio.

"Sach . . . Onee-sama?" Yumi squeaked.

"Please excuse us for a bit, everyone. Yumi and I have some things to discuss," Sachiko said curtly, falling back on her old habits once again and hating herself for it. "Please entertain yourselves for a bit."

"Ha-have I done something wrong?" Yumi asked fearfully as the door shut behind them and Sachiko led them to where they couldn't be seen by her guests.

"Yes! _No!_" Sachiko immediately corrected herself in a burst of fury, not at the younger girl but at herself. But it was still enough to bring tears again into Yumi's eyes as her lower lip started to quiver. "No, Yumi, you haven't done anything wrong," she said quietly with a ton of guilt as she took Yumi's hands within her own and tried to convey her real feelings, "it's all my fault."

"But . . ." Yumi whimpered.

"I'm the one who is in the wrong," Sachiko interrupted her gently, raising a hand to cup Yumi's pale cheek tenderly and pushing her fear away so that she could clearly say what she needed to. "I've been treating you horribly and I'm sorry."

"How . . ." Yumi sniffed as the woman she loved wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because I haven't been able to figure out exactly where to place you in my heart I have been causing you so much pain, and I am truly sorry for that," the raven haired woman admitted with a quiet sob. "I know that you love me, and that I love you, if maybe not quite the same way. At least not yet," she whispered as she looked into those lovely, brown, bloodshot eyes of a girl that meant so much more to her than anyone else. "But please believe me when I say that you _are_ in my heart, in a place that no one else could ever be, and that I . . . I do love you so much," she hiccupped.

"I know that, Sachiko," Yumi sniffed softly, squeezing her hand. "but it's hard. I don't know where I stand in your life. I try so hard to be what you want me to be, but you keep changing, treating me differently so that I don't know where that place is or how you want me to act."

"I just want you to be yourself, Yumi," Sachiko said as she took the younger girl in her arms and held her close. "I know that I'm being horrible, and I promise to try to do better, but please just be yourself and not what you think I want you to be. Because it is _you_ that I want, just the way you are," she sniffed, burying her face in Yumi's hair to hide her own tears.

"I'll – I'll try, Sachiko," Yumi sniffed as she tightened her hold.

"So will I, Yumi," Sachiko said softly as she kissed Yumi's hair. "I promise. I really do love you."

Those five little words made Yumi's heart soar.

-oo-

Six weeks later Sachiko was in her home office going over the paperwork regarding the acquisition of a small pharmaceutical company that had developed a new interferon based drug for the treatment of hepatitis C, but she was having difficulty keeping her mind on her work.

She and Yumi had become much closer after the Yamayurikai party, meeting almost every evening for dinner either at the cottage, the estate, or at a small dim sum restaurant near Lillian that the two of them had very much come to enjoy. They had even had a picnic out by the lake, re-enacting a scene from one of Yumi's portraits, but with much better results. Sachiko smiled as she remembered how Yumi had once again fallen asleep with her head on her lap.

Sachiko had come to love the time that she was able to spend with the effervescent girl and absolutely hated being away from her. She smiled thinking about their weekend plans for a short trip to Yokohama to see the sights. Yumi especially wanted to see Sankeien Garden. She wanted to take photos so that she could show them to her new students. Seeing her excitement as she prepared her lesson plans was another thing Sachiko had come to love.

She was interrupted in her contemplations by a quiet knock on the office door.

"Come in, Aoki-kun," she called, anticipating his regular effort to chivy her into going to bed. It was already near midnight and she still had another thirty pages or so of contract to cover before the morning.

"I apologize for disturbing you Ojou-sama," the handsome butler said as he entered the room, "but you have a phone call on line two. It's Kato Kei-sama"

"Thank you, Aoki-kun," Sachiko said as she reached for the phone on her desk. Yumi had introduced her to the bespectacled accountant and innkeeper the same day that she had awoken on Yumi's sofa. She had found the woman's personality to be slightly acerbic but with a dry wit that had her laughing easily, especially when she teased Yumi about lesbian relationships. Sachiko had quickly considered the woman to be a friend, but Kei had never called her at the estate before and Sachiko wasn't even sure how she had gotten the number. It was also extremely late for a social call, so it was with a slight wariness that she pressed the appropriate button on her phone and answered the call.

"This is Ogasawara Sachiko, how may I help you this evening Kei-san?" she said with a smile.

"Sachiko-sama," the woman said softly, sobbing, "I can't get her to stop!"

"Wait, what's going on? What's happening? Who can't you stop?" Sachiko demanded as she half stood from her chair and her heart leapt into her throat.

"It-it's Yumi-san," Kei wept, causing an icicle of fear to streak down Sachiko's back, "she's painting again, and I can't get her to stop!" she wailed.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, my most profound apologies to everyone, but this really was the best place to break the chapter. I promise that it won't happen again! Well, at least not as blatantly as this ^_^

As always, your comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you.

Take care,

CX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, I apologize for the cliffhanger at the end of last chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>A white SLK came to a sliding halt in the gravel drive of Kato-sama's B&amp;B. Sachiko could hear Yumi crying as soon as she leapt from her car and started running for the cottage's front door.<p>

"YUMI!" she screamed as she burst into the room.

"Sa-Sachiko!" Yumi sobbed.

Every light was on in the cottage's small living room as Yumi sat on a stool in front of a mostly white canvas, a portion of which was being covered with oil paints. Sachiko ran to her and put her arms around her, trying to pull her from where she sat but Yumi squirmed and wrested free, her hand reaching out to dab another brushstroke of ochre colored paint to the slowly filling canvas.

"No, don't!" Yumi cried. "I need to finish this part!"

"Yumi, what's happened?" Sachiko sobbed as she embraced the brown haired girl from behind, no longer trying to hold her arms given the way she had thrashed about, but wanting to comfort her nonetheless.

"I don't know," Yumi whimpered, "I-I had just laid down after lunch to take a short nap and . . . and I had another dream!" she whined as she mixed a touch more vermillion to the ochre on her pallet and blended it with the lava red she had already brushed on the canvas.

"Oh, Yumi," Sachiko sobbed.

"Just . . . just please hold me. I get the feeling that I'll be given a break if I can just finish this part."

"How long has this been going on," Sachiko asked with a sniff.

"Since around two this afternoon," Yumi replied a little calmer as she leaned back into Sachiko's embrace, settling in comfort as she continued to paint, adding a touch of cadmium yellow to the palette.

_More than ten hours!_ Sachiko thought.

"Have you . . ."

"Oh, Yumi-san," she heard a soft cry from the doorway. She turned to see Kei-san standing in the open threshold; her hands clutched to her chest as she wrung them together with worry and concern.

"Has she eaten anything," Sachiko asked the older girl, trying to get her to focus on what was important.

"Nothing," Kei answered as she slowly came further into the room. "I found her just after dinner time when I heard her crying. I tried to get her to stop and eat, but she said that she needed a bit more time. When I checked on her later she was still sitting there, painting away and crying softly. When I tried to pull her away she fought me. That's when I called you, Sachiko-sama."

"Thank you for calling me," Sachiko said with a soft smile of gratitude. "Has she at least had something to drink?" She could feel Yumi shake her head as Kei answered.

"No. The glass of water I gave her is still untouched," she said as she walked to a small table set up near where Yumi sat and picked up a full glass. She tried to hand it to Yumi but the girl just shook her head again.

"Soon," was all she said as she continued to move color from her palette to the canvas.

"Is it always like this?" Sachiko asked Kei quietly.

"No," Yumi laughed, answering the question for the dark eyed girl. "Believe it or not, this is relatively minor in comparison to the start of some of my previous paintings. I really do think that I'm going to be given a break soon. Usually I have to paint until I pass out, but I get the feeling that this time is different. It's doesn't feel quite as . . . demanding."

"If I hold the glass to your lips, can you at least take a sip, Yumi," Sachiko asked her, worry evident in her tone. Yumi nodded, so she took the glass from Kei's hand and held it to Yumi's lips, tilting it so that the obviously exhausted girl could take a sip. Sachiko had to keep tilting the glass higher and higher as Yumi demanded more and more of the life sustaining liquid. Sachiko took the glass away even though she could tell Yumi wanted more.

"Don't drink too fast. You don't want to get sick," she explained.

Yumi nodded again, "thank you Sachiko," she breathed in relief, her hand never stopping its movements.

"Can I get you anything Sachiko-sama," Kei asked, relieved to see that Yumi was quieting down a bit as the tightness in her muscles and face seemed to relax further.

"I hate to impose," the blue eyed woman replied, "but could I ask you to please make some tea? I don't want to leave her." At the sound of those words Yumi shivered and used her left hand to tightly grab hold of Sachiko's hands where they rested against her abdomen.

"Please don't leave me," she whimpered.

"I won't, Yumi," Sachiko said soothingly. "I'll stay right here with you. I promise." She could feel Yumi begin to relax again at her assurances.

Kei pulled up the desk chair for Sachiko so that she wouldn't have to continue standing behind the artist and then brewed up a pot of tea and set two mugs on the small table, moving it closer so that Sachiko could easily reach the mugs. She had added two tablespoons of honey to Yumi's mug of the red tinged black tea to try to get some calories into the poor girl. She remembered how much weight Yumi had lost when last claimed by her demanding muse and was determined to do whatever it took not to allow that to happen again. Sachiko seemed to read her mind because she nodded and gave her a smile of thanks as she lifted the mug to Yumi's lips. Again, she had to measure the amounts that the girl could take without going overboard and making herself ill. They sat that way in silence, Sachiko trying to give her whatever support she could while Yumi leaned against her.

It was almost two in the morning before Yumi finally set her brush down in an old coffee can with about an inch of turpentine in the bottom. She lay back into the cradle of Sachiko's arms and promptly fell asleep; her eyes drifting closed as an audible sigh of relief escaped her lips. Between she and Kei, the two women were able to carry Yumi to her bed and cover her with a blanket.

"I'll bring some food over in the morning," Kei said quietly as the two women returned to the living room.

"Thank you, I would really appreciate it. She needs to eat and I'm not sure what she'll be like in the morning," Sachiko said worriedly as she walked over to the easel.

Yumi had been working primarily in the upper left quadrant of the canvas, using various shades of red, yellow, and orange, but also with a touch of dark blue and white here and there. Right now it looked like nothing more than an amorphous blob, but what immediately came to mind was a beautiful, blazing sunset. A thin dark line of grey surrounded the painted section, almost as if the color was to be captured within a darker mass. She had no clue what it was that Yumi was painting, but already she could tell that it would be magnificent. Yumi had painted one more portrait of Sachiko since the two had finally met in late September that now hung behind her desk at Ogasawara Tower where she could see it every day. The Hokkaido native was quick but meticulous with her paints, going over each portion again and again until she had it exactly the way she wanted. Sachiko could sit in fascination for hours on end watching her paint.

"Kei-san . . . you have dealt with Yumi in the past when this has happened. I don't know what to expect, but I want to be here for her if she needs me," she said as she turned back to the dark haired woman, "what can I do to help?"

Kei smiled at her and took her hand. "Just exactly that. Just be there for her. I've never seen her paint as calmly as she did when she was in your arms. The last time she almost worked herself into the hospital. I had a devil of a time getting her to eat or drink enough just to stay alive. She scared the hell out of all of us. It was a week or more before she was able to sleep like this the last time. But still, I'll call Inoue-sensei and ask her to try to be sure to have some IVs ready to re-hydrate her and get her some IV calories if it becomes necessary."

Sachiko shuddered at the thought of having to use needles and tubes just to feed Yumi. "Inoue-sensei? Oh, you mean Sadako Inoue, the nurse over at Lillian? I think she arrived around the year that I graduated."

"Yes," Kei chuckled. "It seems that Yumi has made quite an impression on everyone over there."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Sachiko laughed softly before sighing. "She's a very special girl. Everyone she meets seems to end up loving her in one way or another." She turned to look towards the bedroom door beyond which slept a young woman that had become extremely important to her. She still wasn't sure whether she was in love with Yumi . . . yet . . . but she did know that she loved her more than anyone. "Even as much of a loner as I have been in the past, still she affects my every waking moment as well as my dreams. I just . . ." she trailed off, shaking her head at being unable to voice exactly what it was that she felt about the brown eyed artist.

"I'll go get you some pajamas, Sachiko-sama," Kei said softly as she patted her shoulder to show that she understood. "I assume that you will be staying here with her tonight?"

"Yes, and thank you. You have been most kind. I really am sorry to put you to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Kei laughed quietly, "I think I also have an unopened toothbrush I can give you," she giggled, "for that morning breath . . . before you kiss her good morning." She laughed again as Sachiko feigned a swing at her, but the heiress' sapphire eyes were sparkling with mirth.

-oo-

Yumi woke slowly as was her usual wont. She immediately felt the pull to paint, but it wasn't as strong as she had expected it to be . . . still. She was going to slip out of the bed and head to her easel when she felt an arm tighten across her waist.

"Hnn, not yet," she heard a sleepy voice grumble behind her.

Yumi froze. She knew that voice. She had awakened twice before with Sachiko. Once, the first time the two had really met, and then a second time after a picnic at the estate. Both of those times she had slept with her head on Sachiko's lap. This was the first time she had ever awakened in the same bed as the woman she loved, especially being _cuddled by her!_

"Sa-Sachiko!" Yumi squeaked.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

_Ah, that's right. She has low blood pressure in the mornings_, Yumi remembered.

"Ah, S-Sachiko, it's time to get up," Yumi said without turning around. "We need to get dressed . . . right?"

"Just five more minutes, please," Sachiko whined.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko, but I need to get up," Yumi said slowly, "can I please get up?"

"If you must," Sachiko mumbled and turned over to face the window barely touched by pre-dawn light, releasing her hold on Yumi's waist.

Yumi sighed in relief and slipped out of bed. Realizing that she was still in her jeans and t-shirt from the previous day, she quickly grabbed a clean pair of jean shorts and another t-shirt and quietly left the bedroom.

It had been her full intent to head to the bathroom to wash before fixing breakfast, but instead she inexplicably found herself once again on her stool in front of the still mostly white canvas. She squeezed out some taupe grey oil paint from its tube along with a touch of raw umber and began mixing the two gently after cleaning her brush. She had been able to finish the sunset the previous evening, now she needed to work on the wall surrounding the window.

With a grim determination she closed her eyes and allowed the lurking vision to consume her mind. Opening her eyes once again she added a touch more raw umber to the pallet and began working.

-oo-

It was a combination of visual and auditory inputs that finally pulled Sachiko from her slumber: the morning sun streaming in through the bedroom window . . . and the sound of someone softly crying.

She raised herself on one elbow and shook her head, trying to reorient herself to her surroundings. The alarm clock that was not hers read 8:05 AM. She was not in her own bed. She was not in her own pajamas (she had never in her life worn plaid flannel!), and . . .

"Yumi!" she exclaimed as she sat up quickly with a start.

The last time she had seen the artist she had been curled up in Sachiko's arms, sleeping soundly. Afraid that she knew exactly what she would find, she leapt out of bed and ran to the living room, almost tripping over a set of clothing lying forgotten on the floor of the hallway.

The scene was a replay of the previous evening. Every light in the room was on and Yumi sat in front of her easel, painting furiously while quietly crying and whimpering.

"Oh, Yumi," Sachiko sobbed as she ran to the poor girl and took her in her arms, being sure not to try to restrain her. "Why, Yumi?"

"I-I was going to . . . I was going to take a shower and change," she whimpered, "but suddenly I was here again!"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Yumi sobbed. "I didn't try very hard, but I know you have problems in the mornings. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Yumi . . ." Sachiko sighed in exasperation as she began to feel the girl relax a bit in her embrace, her brush not moving quite as quickly, "please try harder from now on!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Yumi. Please try harder to wake me from now on. What else could I mean?"

"B-but, that means that . . . that means that I would be in a position to wake you!" Yumi squeaked, her tears all but forgotten in the wake of this crazy discussion.

"Of course," Sachiko sighed again. "You don't think I'm going to leave you in this condition do you? I refuse to see you lose the kind of weight you did the last time! I remember what you looked like on the street that first time in front of my building. Between then and when we finally caught up with you, you had lost almost six or seven kilos! You have just finished gaining it back after two months of decent sleep and food. I am _not_ going to allow you to waste away again! So until this latest bout of painting is over, I'm moving in!"

"Eeehh!" Yumi exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch at this declaration. "Bu-but what about your work?"

"Silly," Sachiko said softly as she laid her forehead against the back of Yumi's, "as long as I have my laptop and cell phone I can do my work pretty much anywhere. I can set up at the desk in the corner and be here whenever you need me. I've worked in smaller hotel rooms than this. Aoki-kun or anyone else from the company can act as a courier for documents that need to be hand signed or are too big for email, and I can have all my calls forwarded to my cell."

"But . . ."

"What is wrong, Yumi?" Sachiko asked softly, a nervousness and worry in her voice that Yumi had never heard before. "Don't you want me here?"

Yumi spun around on her stool, dropping her paint brush unerringly in the can of turpentine without bothering to look, and took both of Sachiko's hands in her own. Looking at those long fingers, feeling their softness, she knew exactly what her problem was, but she was afraid to come out and say it. Sachiko had been teaching her to speak her mind and not keep things bottled up inside, and she had been getting better at it every day, but still . . .

"Of course, I want you here Sachiko," Yumi said quietly, deciding that she had to admit her fears, especially to this woman. "But . . . I'm afraid. You know how I feel about you. If anything, I have come to love you even more over the past two months than I ever did. I know you love me . . . but I'm still not sure that you are ready to love me in the same way that I love you . . . and I'm . . . I'm afraid that I might do something that would push you away," she said as tears of a different sort filled her eyes.

The look in those brown eyes tore Sachiko asunder. Here was a girl who so desperately loved her while she had simply been too afraid to admit what her heart had been telling her all along. How could someone feel so guilty, stupid, sorrowful, and selfish all at the same time; and yet also so happy that she had finally admitted to herself that she loved this young woman so very, very much.

Sachiko put a finger under Yumi's chin and gently lifted her face so that the two were able to look directly into each other's eyes. The pigtailed girl felt herself falling deeply into Sachiko's sapphire eyes; the eyes that she had seen in so many visions and dreams; the eyes that had called to her and made her fall in love with a beautiful, young, aristocratic girl so many years ago. Then, much to Yumi's shock, Sachiko smiled and leaned forward, tenderly brushing her rose red lips briefly against her own.

"Is this what you were afraid of, Yumi," Sachiko breathed, barely separating their lips from the brief kiss, the feel of her breath making Yumi's head spin with a mixture of confusion and desire. "Is this what you thought would push me away," she went on as she raised one hand to cup Yumi's cheek, the pad of her thumb wiping the tears from Yumi's wide eyes. "Then I'm afraid that your worries are for naught," she said softly as she once again kissed the startled girl.

It only took a moment for Yumi to start kissing her back. Her kisses were soft and gentle, neither demanding nor controlling, simply a sharing of her love for the raven haired woman. She put one arm around the taller girl, running her fingertips up and down her back over top of the flannel fabric, learning every curve of muscle, tendon, and vertebra as her heart soared. Her fondest dream that she had harbored for seven long years was finally, impossibly coming true!

Sachiko leaned into the kiss, any and all fears that she may have had flying away as soon as her lips touched Yumi's. She had been worried ever since Yumi had professed her love for her. Would she be able to feel the same way? Would she be able to properly return the love that Yumi so freely offered her? Could she be "that way" with another woman? All such questions dissolved to nothingness at the tender touch of Yumi's lips, and it was everything that Sachiko could ever have wanted.

They broke the lengthy kiss only at the sound of a knock on the door. Yumi was panting and in need of oxygen while Sachiko began to grow angry at the interruption, surprising herself with the feeling of frustration, but she realized that their visitor could only be one person and she likely had something that Yumi desperately needed.

"Come in, Kei-san," Sachiko called out with a giggle after seeing a similar look of frustration in Yumi's eyes and the cutest pout on her lips.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," Kei chuckled evilly when she saw the position the two girls were in as well as the flushes on their cheeks, "but I thought Yumi might need some of this," she said as she brandished a large platter of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and diced potatoes fried in bacon grease.

Yumi felt like one of Pavlov's dogs just after the dinner bell had rung, her mouth so quickly filled with saliva at the heavenly aroma. Her stomach also chose that exact moment to let loose with an extremely loud growl, starting all three of the girls into fits of giggles.

"I'll take that as a definite yes," Kei laughed as Yumi turned a bright shade of red.

Somewhere between the time Sachiko had rushed into the room and the end of their sweet kiss, the demand to paint had settled back into something that she could easily control; as if it was the middle of the second week rather than just the second day. It was still there, lurking in the background, and she knew that it would get stronger if she continued to ignore it, but for now she was happy. She had her Sachiko and that was enough. Yumi didn't question it; she simply sent a 'thank you' prayer to Maria-sama for allowing her to find and be with this absolutely wonderful woman.

-oo-

As soon as she had learned of the new exhibit she knew she had to see it. She had requested and, of course, received a private showing. Now, walking amongst the fabulous portraits the woman found herself near tears. In each and every poignantly passionate painting she could see the pain, sorrow, and desperate need in Sachiko-sama's eyes. She knew that look. She knew those emotions oh so well, for they were the same ones that she herself had hidden away for so many years.

"So, what do you think," Sei asked softly, knowing that the woman was having difficulties with her emotions, seeing the sadness and need writ across her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Almost everyone that had viewed the exhibit had left with tears in their eyes, even a few burly men, from the depth of emotion that the portraits evoked.

"They're wonderful," the woman whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "Whoever painted them truly knew what was in Sachiko-sama's heart. I've never seen anything so heartbreaking and yet so beautiful."

"That she did," Sei commented with a small smile.

"A woman? How did she do it, Sei-sama? How was she able to capture these scenes in such excruciating detail, and yet still show so much raw emotion?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I promised Sachan not to tell anyone," Sei apologized as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Sachiko-sama asked that of you?" the woman asked in astonishment, turning to look at the tall blonde with wide eyes of surprise.

"Yes. She seemed adamant about it. After an initial argument she let me keep the exhibit going just so long as I kept the artist's name and circumstances a secret. She didn't want the artist inundated with questions from the media and art communities. I've had a hell of a time keeping that promise. There have been so many requests for interviews with her . . . it really is astounding."

"Sachiko-sama must really care for her to go to such lengths," the woman sighed as she turned back and moved to another portrait; this one of a group of young girls at what looked to be a Christmas party. Once again Sachiko-sama was highlighted in a ray of light, seeming to be staring off into space, her head down slightly. There was a small smile on her lips, but her eyes still held the ghosts of pain and sorrow within them. It was like she was there but not there; all of life occurring around her, but she was not a part of it.

She could recognize every single person in that portrait, recalling her own memories of those times. She looked into the darkened section of the painting, noting the happiness and joy of the season in the features of each and every girl . . . except for two.

In two sets of eyes the artist had stripped away the happiness that should have been there and instead had shown what truly lay beneath. In two sets of eyes were shown the exact same pain and need. In Sachiko-sama's . . .

And in her own.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you once again to everyone that reviewed or commented on this story. Please feel free to continue since I love hearing from you (^_^).

Take care,

CX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a bit of a transitionary chapter moving into the final scene. Not quite as long as my usual, but Chapter 5 makes up for it.

* * *

><p>Sachiko sighed as she entered her password to digitally sign another document before sending it back to the office via email. It had been two weeks since she had moved into the small cottage with Yumi and she had to admit that it was probably the most relaxing and enjoyable two weeks of her life to that point.<p>

She glanced to her right, to where Yumi sat at her easel, still painting her newest portrait; however, instead of crying and whimpering, she was humming to herself, at total ease and apparently happy. Sachiko had to smile.

The two had officially been lovers for these two weeks, slowly and tentatively exploring their love for one another. There had been as many laughs and giggles as there had been screams of pleasure as they fumbled around trying to figure out what felt bad, what felt good, and what left their partner shuddering and gasping in ecstasy. If she hadn't actually been in love with Yumi before, there was absolutely no doubt now. She loved her more than family, more than friends, more than anyone else, more than life itself. It scared the hell out of her, but it also made her so happy she sometimes had difficulties thinking of anything else. How many times had she found herself smiling or giggling to herself for no reason whatsoever except for that she was happy? Such as now!

She giggled, raising a hand to her lips.

"Hmm?" Yumi questioned with a soft sound as she dabbed more color onto her canvas.

"It's nothing," Sachiko replied with a smile, getting up and moving behind Yumi so that she could put her arms around the artist's waist and softly kiss the nape of her neck. "I'm just happy. That's all."

"Then I'm happy as well," Yumi grinned as she turned her head around for the anticipated kiss. She wasn't left wanting as their tongues met briefly in an intricate dance.

"Why haven't you started in on the girls faces," Sachiko asked of the painting after their lips had parted. She had watched the new portrait's creation daily, thoroughly enjoying seeing the creative process at work. There were times when she absolutely had to go into the office, but Yumi seemed to have moved past the period of needing her there every moment of every day.

"It's not time yet," Yumi said with a shrug, as she turned back around to continue putting oil paint to canvas.

"What?" Sachiko asked, confused beyond words by the answer.

"It's not time yet. I'm only allowed to work on one section at a time for some reason," Yumi explained. "It's the first time this has happened, so I have to assume that it's because you're here."

"Oh, whoever is making you do this thinks that I might know the person?" Sachiko gasped.

"That's my assumption," Yumi said with another shrug. "Although why it would make a difference I haven't a clue. But . . ." she trailed off, a bit concerned at what Sachiko's reaction was going to be to her next words.

"But what, Yumi?"

"Well," she sighed, "I can tell you that I [silence]."

"What? What can you tell me, Yumi?" Sachiko asked in confusion, walking around her lover so that she could see her eyes.

Yumi grimaced a bit, unsure now that she had to say it twice, before she plucked up her courage and spoke again. "I said that I can tell you that I [silence]."

"Yumi," Sachiko said softly, "please say that one more time, slowly."

Yumi gave her an odd look before she said, "I said that I [silence]."

Sachiko gently took the brush from Yumi's hand and laid it on top of the palette, the confusion in Yumi's eyes growing. She then took hold of both of Yumi's hands, trying hard not to upset her again. "Yumi," she said softly, "your voice is stopping when you try to say anything past a certain point," Sachiko explained. "Your lips don't even move."

"What? Sachiko that's impossible. I was just saying that I [silence]. Oh my god!" Yumi exclaimed in shock. "I heard it that time! I can hear what I'm trying to say in my head, but nothing is coming out! Oh, this is just too damn much!" she exploded, jumping from her stool and stomping around the room. "This is just way too much! _How dare she!_"

"She?" Sachiko asked worriedly as Yumi paced back and forth in anger, "oh, you mean your muse."

"Yeah, the queen bitch herself!" Yumi fumed, her hands forming fists that whitened her knuckles. "How the hell is she doing this! And why? I don't understand. Why can't I at least tell you that I [silence]. DAMMIT!" Yumi screamed, pulling her hair before falling backwards to flop dejectedly on the sofa.

"Why can't I tell you?" she whined. "It's not like it would change what we have together."

"What we . . . OH!" Sachiko yelped before she started giggling again.

"I would absolutely love to hear what you think is so funny about this situation Sachiko!" Yumi grumbled.

"But that's exactly it, Yumi," Sachiko giggled again, "love."

Yumi was going to ask her what she meant, but she suddenly grinned. "You're right. It is [silence]. BITCH!" Yumi screamed but then started to laugh. "She's too smart for you, isn't she?" she yelled at the ceiling, laughing harder. "Sachiko figured it out and I didn't have to say a word, did I?" she yelled at her muse.

"Let's drop the subject for now, Yumi," Sachiko laughed, sitting down next to the pigtailed girl on the sofa. "I know very well just how much you love me, and in what way. So you don't have to say another word," she said gently, pulling Yumi to her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Yumi just nodded her head unable to speak at all. Not because of her muse, but because she was too happy. Happy that she was finally able to be with the woman she loved in the way that she wanted, not simply having to watch from afar. That and once again marveling at how intelligent Sachiko was. Instead of saying anything she gently took hold of Sachiko's face and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "You know I'm in love with you, right?" she smiled after they had reluctantly separated.

"I know, Yumi," Sachiko replied with a shy smile, cupping Yumi's cheek with the palm of her hand. "I love you to."

They were interrupted by a quick rapping on the door before it opened without warning and Suguru entered with a file folder in his hand and a large smile on his face.

"I very much hope that I am interrupting something," he grinned evilly as he took in the two's positioning on the couch.

"Well, you will be disappointed to know that we had just finished," Sachiko laughed as she stood back up, pretending to adjust her clothing, much to Yumi's delight. "Are those the latest quarterly revenue reports?"

"They are," Suguru pouted as Sachiko seemed to completely ignore his jibe. The first time he had come by the cottage he had been stopped in the driveway by Kei-san. He had been crushed when she had, in direct contravention of the inn's hard and fast rule about no men but the boarder's husband on the premises, said, "Nah, you're alright. You're no enemy to womankind unless they're terribly stupid, in which case they get what they deserve," and walked away. Just one look and he had been classified not only as "safe," but not even worth worrying about! He had been so angry, and at the same time so depressed, that he had had to drown his sorrow that night in a bottle of scotch and that young man from the accounting department.

"And?" Sachiko asked, a little smile on her lips. She had already seen the projections.

"And we're up almost fourteen percent over the same period last year," he smirked.

"So," she chuckled, "you had to bring these over here . . . why?"

"Just so that I could see my darling, Yumi-chan," he said with his best disarming charm.

To which Yumi yawned, just barely covering her mouth in time to avoid admonishment from Sachiko for her poor manners.

But not fast enough to avoid being laughed at by that same woman.

"I'm sorry for my bad manners, Suguru-kun," Yumi chuckled as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. "Can I fix you a cup of tea?"

"No thank you, Yumi-sensei," he replied with a grin, "I need to get back to the office. I just wanted to get this," he said waving the more than 3cm thick folder, "to Sachan as soon as possible and it's too large a file for email. Believe it or not only the first fifteen pages are the actual numbers. The rest of this monstrosity contains the analyses, comments, explanations, apologies, and promises to do better next quarter."

Yumi had to cover her mouth again to try to stifle her giggles as she prepared a pot of tea. Once again she was glad that she was just a simple artist and teacher.

"Oh, and I wanted to remind you both that the Christmas party is only two weeks away and you both are _required_ to attend."

"Oh, wonderful!" Sachiko frowned in chagrin. "Is it the usual conglomeration of politicos, society and business mavens, with a sprinkling of over-the-hill celebrities?"

"Well, there will also be your friends from the Yamayurikai," he grinned. "I still have a score to settle with Sei-sama for the last time she upstaged me at a party."

"You'll never win that battle," Sachiko laughed.

"Ah, but a man has to try," Suguru said, clicking his heels and bringing his fist to his heart much in the manner of a Roman Centurion's salute to prove his dedication to the cause. "I also spoke to Tsutako-san and she's willing to be the official photographer again this year," he went on as he walked over towards the easel set up in the middle of the room so that he could see the state of the latest portrait. He took a minute to study it, wondering what it was that had been bothering him about it. There was something he was missing; something only half remembered. It was something about the hands . . . _Ah!_ "Um, Sachan," he said softly, "I know that there aren't any faces yet, but isn't that . . ."

"Hush, Suguru" the black haired woman cut him off quietly, "not another word."

"But . . .," she gave him her patented death stare and he acquiesced with a smile, "yes Ojou-sama, you're the boss."

"You're job is to make sure she is at the party," Sachiko told him in all seriousness.

"Oh, this should be loads of fun," he chuckled.

"Don't you dare do anything to spoil this or you will not only find yourself without a job, but I'll make sure that no man will ever look at you again!" she threatened him.

"Ouch! Alright, no need to get nasty," he grinned.

"Sachiko, did you want tea or coffee?" Yumi called from the kitchen sink.

-oo-

Youko noticed the return address on the heavy parchment envelope, grinned, and decided to leave it until last. Sei had separated the mail into the usual three piles; one for each plus one for the both of them. Since the parchment envelope was addressed to the both of them it sat alone on the small table next to the door while Youko started in on the household bills.

"You saw the invitation?" Sei called from the kitchen as Youko wrote out the check for this month's utility bills.

"Yes," she replied with a smile, "I saw it."

"I just know that that cheeky 'Gingko Prince' hand wrote the address," Sei said with a laugh as she came into the room and set a cup of tea on the desk next to Youko's elbow.

Youko took a sip before replying with a grin, "And what makes you say that?"

"Who else would have the audacity to address it to 'Youko and Sei Mizuno,'" Sei chuckled as she leaned against the desk and took a sip of her own dark coffee.

"Yes, well, I guess he knows who really wears the pants in this family," Youko giggled.

"Oh yeah, like you are really a top," Sei laughed.

"Well, I'm not a bottom!" Youko exclaimed.

"True, true," Sei laughed again as she leaned over and kissed Youko's cheek, "and I love you just the way you are, dear. Did you want me to open it?"

"Go ahead. I'm pretty sure I already know what it is anyway."

Sei retrieved the invitation from the table and used her fingernail to slice through the paper just above the ornate wax seal of the Ogasawara household.

"'You are cordially invited to attend the Annual Christmas Ball to be held at the Ogasawara estate' yada, yada, yada, '24th,' yada, yada. Not much new."

"It is as I suspected," Youko snickered. "It's just an invitation to Sachiko's party."

"Ah, but these are probably not 'just an invitation,'" Sei grinned as she handed Youko a handwritten note that had been folded in with the formal invitation while she kept what looked like another one to herself.

"What's that?" Youko asked before reading her own note.

"A note from Suguru-kun, himself," Sei said with a hint of surprise after reading it through once. "'Please do whatever you can to support Sachan' it says. He even signed it 'The Gingko Prince,'" she chuckled. "He must be desperate."

"Or whatever is going on is that important," Youko said thoughtfully as she opened Sachiko's note to her.

_Onee-sama,_

_As your petite soeur I cannot stress enough how important it is that you be at the party. AND DON'T BE LATE! I swear that you will be kicking yourself for years to come if you miss this. Oh, and feel free to bring that withering white rose along with you if she has the time. _

_All my love,_

_Sachiko_

"That cheeky . . . Yumi-chan has been an awful influence on your petite soeur, Youko," Sei laughed. "'If I have the time.' That wench!"

"I happen to think that Yumi-chan has been a wonderful influence on Sachiko, Sei," Youko giggled. "Could you ever see her writing a note like that _before_ she met Yumi-chan?"

"Well, I'll give you that," Sei chuckled. "Being in love certainly has loosened her up a bit."

"Now, I wonder what she is planning that I would be kicking myself for if I missed it?"

"Heh, heh, you really are dense sometimes, Youko," Sei giggled.

"What? What did I miss?"

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you, love," Sei grinned. "You'll just have to go to the party and see."

"You're being mean," Youko pouted.

"Nope, just enjoying myself. Oh, this could be really fun!"

_In some ways Sei really is just way too much like Kashiwagi-kun_, Youko grinned.

-oo-

On the same day that Youko and Sei received their invitation, two other Rose families were receiving their own along with a handwritten note from Suguru to please do whatever they could to support Sachiko.

At the Shoguji Temple, Shimako and Noriko received their invitation to the party along with a note from Sachiko asking that they both please do everything that they could to attend.

"She's being rather adamant, isn't she, Shimako?" Noriko asked of her lover as she sat polishing the Maitreya Buddha statue that had been handed down in the Todo family for generations.

"Hmm, maybe," the dark blonde girl that had been dubbed 'The Angel of Lillian' replied thoughtfully while tapping the note against her pretty pink lips, "but I get the feeling that she really wants us there. You noticed how it was addressed?"

"Yes. I thought that was a bit odd," the black haired Noriko said as she added a touch more oil to the polishing cloth she was using.

"I think that we should go shopping for some dresses, Noriko." Shimako smiled her typical serene smile, but there were sparkles of mirth in her eyes.

Noriko sighed and started cleaning up. She knew that look and she also knew that there was no way she was going to talk Shimako out of it.

"Whatever, this had better be good," she snorted.

"Oh, I get the feeling that it will be _very_ good," Shimako giggled.

-oo-

Yoshino, on the other hand, was cursing up a blue streak at the thought of having to wear a fancy, formal dress.

"Calm down, Yoshino," Rei pleaded with her lover. "You know full well that you will look cute as hell in a dress. I, however," she said as she pushed a hand through her short, boy's hair cut.

"Oh, you know you'll be gorgeous as always," Yoshino sniffed, not quite willing to give up on her tirade even though she knew it was fruitless in the face of the notes from Sachiko-sama and Kashiwagi-san that had accompanied the invitation. "I just don't want to wear a damn dress!"

"We could always wear tuxedos," Rei said jokingly.

"That's it, Rei-chan!" the shorter Yoshino exclaimed. "You can wear a white tux and I'll wear black. That way neither of us has to wear a gown!"

"No, no, no!" Rei said loudly, "Please, Yoshino. I want to see you in a dress. I want to dance with you and hold you in my arms as we share a waltz," the blonde begged. "Please."

"Well," Yoshino pouted softly, never able to say 'no' to Rei, "just so long as it's not full length. I'll accept an LBD, but that's it."

"Deal!" Rei said quickly with a smile.

"But what's with how she addressed the invitation?" Yoshino queried, her investigator's nose suddenly suspicious.

"I think it's fairly obvious," Rei replied, "Sachiko wants us there for a specific reason."

"I get that! But why?" Yoshino pouted.

Rei put down her needlework and got up to take Yoshino in her arms and kissed her forehead. "You'll just have to go and see, love," the former Rosa Foetida said with a smile.

-oo-

"No, no, don't go! Wait!" the young woman whimpered in her sleep as tears traced glistening rivulets down her cheeks.

The dream had been bothering her for almost four months now; since before she had seen all of the portraits of Sachiko-sama at Sei-sama's gallery. It was always the same and it always left her drained both physically and emotionally. It had been putting a real strain on her and even begun affecting her work.

It always started off quite pleasantly as a memory of walking across the beautiful campus at Lillian. But soon she would notice a young girl walking ahead of her, a spring in her step as she acknowledged the greetings of one student after another. She never saw her face, but still she knew her as someone that all of the students looked up to and adored . . . and someone she desperately wanted to be with.

She would start running, despite her long skirt and the admonition to not run on campus and to keep her pleats and scarf clean and straight at all times. Yet no matter how fast she ran she could never seem to catch up to the girl. Soon she would start crying, sobbing as she stumbled once, twice, in her attempts to catch the young girl. The other never seemed to run to stay ahead of her. She only walked on quietly as she continued to return the greetings of one student after another.

And then she would start calling out, yelling and asking the girl to stop and wait for her, but the other girl never seemed to hear. Soon she would be just a shadow on the ground, a faint ghost of an image walking calmly and sedately into the sunset. The young woman would stumble again, this time falling to her knees as she beseeched the other girl to stop, to wait, to not leave her behind.

"Please," the young woman moaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned. "Please wait for me. Don't leave me!"

"Onee-sama!"

* * *

><p>AN: Final chapter coming up. Thank you again for all your wonderful comments. Please feel send more, more, more ^_^

Take care,

CX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My most sincere thanks to everyone for your kind comments and encouragement.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this dress looks good on me, Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she twirled around trying to see herself from behind in the large, full length mirror in Sachiko's bedroom at the estate. "I've never worn a dress like this."<p>

The gown was a rich maroon velvet with a floor length, A-line skirt, full length sleeves with black velvet cuffs, and a black velvet collar and lapels that exposed a small amount of skin from her neck to just below the center of her small breasts. However, from the back it was simply an expanse of beautiful, ivory skin from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back. A pair of dangling, 3.5 carat fire opals set in platinum that Sachiko had given to her as a Christmas present adorned her ears, but she had foregone wearing the matching necklace and instead wore the simple yet elegant platinum rosary that Sachiko had presented to her just after they had met. She wore her hair down for the occasion rather than up in her normal pigtails.

She was so beautiful and desirable that Sachiko had to be sure to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth before she tried to reply.

"It looks absolutely wonderful on you, Yumi," she said with a hitch in her voice that told Yumi so much more than her words did.

Yumi looked over her shoulder and gave her a sultry grin. "You'll have to wait until the party's over before you can take it off of me, Sachiko."

"Vixen," Sachiko smiled.

"Minx," Yumi replied with a grin as she feasted her eyes on her lover in the gown she wore for the evening. It was made of a dark blue silk that was almost black, matching her raven hair to perfection and bringing out the sparkle in her sapphire eyes. The material clung to her curves and flowed in a sinuous wave with every step. The back wasn't quite as low as Yumi's dress, but the plunging neckline required hair spray to keep it from slipping off her full, rounded breasts. The slits up either side were only knee high, but the flash of Sachiko's shapely, porcelain calves would have many a man staring and many a woman green with envy. A set of deep blue topaz drop earrings and matching necklace set in gold finished the look.

A slight blush rose in Yumi's cheeks as she said, "Y-you look beautiful, Sachiko."

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko replied as she noticed the desire in Yumi's eyes, bringing a flush to her own cheeks.

A knock at the door brought both women back to reality, resulting in various coughs and throat clearing.

"Yes, Aoki-kun?" Sachiko called.

"Your guests have begun to arrive, Ojou-sama, Yumi-sama," he advised them through the closed door. "The hired men are showing them to the ballroom now."

"Has onee-sama arrived yet?" Sachiko asked as she opened the door to see her friend and butler dressed in his best black tails and cummerbund over a sparkling white shirt with a black bow tie. He pretended not to care but Sachiko knew that he secretly enjoyed dressing up for these occasions.

"Not yet, Ojou-sama," he replied with a nod, "but Sei-sama called to say that they would be arriving shortly and to let you know that she greatly anticipated . . . I believe she said 'the show?'" he grinned.

Sachiko had to giggle at the comment, knowing that Sei had most likely figured out the cryptic remarks she had included in her note. Whether Youko had figured them out was another matter entirely. Her onee-sama could be so intelligent with some things and yet so dense in others that it sometimes amazed her petite soeur.

Sachiko had ensured that, except for Youko and Sei's invitation, each of the others had been addressed not to their names, but to their positions as former Roses. Her note to Youko, including the various references to her days in the Yamayurikai and as her onee-sama, should have been enough for everyone to understand the nature of her request, but there was always the chance that some would not see through her veiled attempts.

"Is the easel set up?" Yumi asked as she slipped her strapless sandals on.

"Yes, Yumi-sama, and one of the hired men is stationed next to it so that it will not be disturbed before the unveiling."

"Good. Thank you Aoki-kun," Yumi replied with a grin as she went up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "You are a dear as always."

Mamoru reached up his white gloved hand and briefly touched the place where Yumi-sama's lips had brushed him; unable to keep a small smile from his lips. The petite sensei and artist had totally captured a portion of the man's heart with her innocence and love of life but, more importantly, her love for his mistress.

"Then shall we go greet our guests, Yumi?" Sachiko asked with a grin for her conquered butler.

"Of course," Yumi replied, linking her arm through Sachiko's as soon as they exited the room. "I hope you don't mind if I stick close to you this evening. I'm still not sure that I can handle some of your . . . friends."

"The closer the better, darling," Sachiko smiled. She really wasn't worried about Yumi this evening. She had come a long way in the past few months in learning how to behave properly in high society. With the help of both Youko and Sei, along with the use of Sei's gallery, Yumi had been exposed to just about every kind of abuse that could be dressed up as polite 'chit-chat;' and not only from her own conniving associates and sycophants. Sachiko had never believed that artists could be such mean spirited, competitive people! Some of the derogatory comments that she had heard come from the mouths of people jealous of Yumi's art were just plain _mean_!

And yet Yumi had soldiered through all of it – maybe losing just a touch of her innocence in the process – and come out the other side with her sweetness, caring, and love still intact. Her strength and resilience had shown through at every turn and Sachiko could not have been more proud of her.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to introduce you as my partner, Yumi?" Sachiko asked quietly as they moved towards the ballroom.

"We've discussed this, Sachiko," Yumi replied with a gentle smile. "People can conveniently forget what is right in front of their noses if they want to or if they think that it is in their best interests to do so. They _can't_ forget if you point it out to them or shove it in their face. Let them have their little fictions. I'm happy just being by your side."

"If you say so," Sachiko sighed. "Just so long as you know that I would be very proud to claim you publicly."

"I know that, Sachiko," Yumi smiled, taking the hand of the woman she loved and placing a soft kiss on her palm. "As would I."

-oo-

It was still early and only a quarter of the anticipated guests meandered through the ballroom, greeting each other and commenting on the cloth covered easel set up in a corner, when Youko and Sei arrived hand-in-hand.

"Yo, Sachiko, Yumi-chan," Sei called out in a loud but warm voice, waving at their hostesses and wearing a large grin, bringing way too many eyes in their direction as far as Youko was concerned.

Being raised as she was, Youko simply shook her head and chuckled, saying, "I really can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Just setting the mood, love," Sei grinned.

The two were a study in contrasts. Youko's gown was a deep black taffeta, off the shoulder design with a cinched waist and a ribbon belt. A black lace shawl covered her shoulders while allowing enticing glimpses of pale skin to show through. Sei, on the other hand, wore a smart, white tuxedo. She had actually gone to the trouble of binding her ample breasts to enhance the difference between her manly stature and Youko's demure femininity.

Yumi thought they looked fabulous.

"Thank you for coming, onee-sama," Sachiko said as they greeted the pair, "and for not arriving too late. I promise that you really don't want to miss this," she smiled.

"What's this all about, Sachiko?" Youko asked as she leaned forward to place a kiss on her petite soeur's cheek before doing the same with Yumi.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Sachiko grinned. "I promise that you won't be disappointed."

"Does it have something to do with Yumi-chan's new work?" the black haired beauty asked, still a bit piqued at being left out of the surprise.

"Something like that," Sachiko said with a knowing smile that set Youko's teeth grinding together in frustration.

"Did you bring them, Sei-sama?" Yumi asked the tall blonde.

"Right here," Sei replied with a grin as she patted the hip pocket of her tuxedo jacket.

"Thank you," the shorter girl sighed in relief. "I really appreciate your help with this."

"Anything for my darling Yumi-chan," Sei smiled as she stepped forward and took the young girl in a hug, making sure to slip her hands inside the back of Yumi's dress in the process and earning a delightful little squeak for her efforts.

"Sei-sama!" Yumi exclaimed, but giggled at the same time. "You are really incorrigible!"

"So they tell me," Sei smirked.

"Behave, Sei," Youko admonished her lover.

"Yes, dear," the grey eyed girl laughed.

The four separated for a bit, allowing Sachiko and Yumi to continue greeting their guests while Sei grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and guided Youko to the corner where the easel had been set up.

"Do you really know what's going on, Sei?" Youko asked quietly.

"I have an idea, but it's really Yumi's show. I wouldn't want to spoil it for her."

"Yumi's? I thought it was Sachiko's doing."

"She's simply supporting Yumi in this endeavor, love," Sei said softly. "Now hush and enjoy yourself. You won't have to wait too long."

Youko huffed her frustration, but her eyes sparkled in delight, wondering what was to come.

Rei and Yoshino were the next members of the Yamayurikai to arrive at the party. Yoshino wore a short but very stylish little black dress while Rei wore the dark blue gakuran uniform of the private boys' academy where she taught PE and was the advisor to the kendo club. The crisp, military styling of the blue uniform gave her an image of masculine distinction. She could just as easily have been wearing the dress blues of a member of the MSDF. If they had been true to their personalities, their outfits would have been reversed, with Rei wearing the girlish dress while Yoshino wore a suit and tie, but they both loved "cross-dressing" on special occasions.

"You two look ravishing," Yumi exclaimed as they greeted the two former Rosa Foetidas.

"Doesn't Rei look good enough to eat?" Yoshino grinned, causing her date to pink up very nicely. "She wanted to wear a gown, but I told her that if she forced me to wear a dress, she had to wear something I chose."

"I think she looks quite dashing, as usual," Sachiko smiled as she leaned in for a kiss from the girl that had been her best friend for many years.

"Thank you, Sachi," Rei smiled as she returned the kiss to Sachiko's cheek. "The two of you look wonderful as well."

"Now, what's with the cryptic notes, Sachiko-sama?" Yoshino begged, taking the raven haired former Rosa Chinensis' hands in her own. "Please tell me."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait just a bit longer, Yoshino-chan," Yumi answered for her partner with a quiet chuckle.

"Does it have to do with your visions, Yumi-chan," Rei asked softly, worry obvious in her voice and in her eyes.

"Yes, it does," Yumi replied with a gentle smile, "but it's nothing to be concerned about. It's almost over."

"Almost over?" Yoshino gasped. "Really?"

"Really," Yumi grinned. "Tonight should settle everything."

"Oh, I hope so," Yoshino prayed, giving Yumi a hug.

The Rosa Gigantea sisters, Shimako and Noriko, arrived shortly thereafter. As usual, every head turned as the angel in white descended from heaven above into their midst. Noriko couldn't help snickering at the overt reactions to her date's beauty in her simple but shimmering white gown with its slender shoulder straps and demure bodice. Although she showed an outward appearance of total serenity and tranquility, the sparkle of mirth in Shimako's eyes was also a testament to how daring she had become over the past few years. Noriko's dark grey gown perfectly matched her eyes while her smoky quartz jewelry flashed brilliantly. Of course, Shimako needed no jewelry at all to accent her beauty.

Shimako had really come out of her shell recently after Noriko had finally talked her into playing up her beauty when performing at the temple. Not only had the number of visitors doubled, the donations had almost quadrupled after that little bit of advice. But even more than that, Shimako had really come into her own and now had a much more positive outlook on life as she reveled in teasing her parishioners. Now that Noriko had taken over the temple's finances she spent a lot of time laughing her way to the bank. The influx of money had also allowed them to purchase more Buddha statues for the small, out of the way temple, much to Noriko's delight, which brought in even more visitors.

The girls greeted their hostesses for the evening with hugs and kisses to their cheeks.

"Is all this really necessary, Sachiko-sama," Noriko fussed. "We'll be seeing each other in a week at the annual sleepover, won't we?"

"We will, and it is, Noriko-chan," Sachiko grinned. "You'll see why in just a little while."

"May I assume the guest of honor has not yet arrived," Shimako giggled as she gave Yumi a hug.

"Not yet, but soon, Shimako-san," Yumi replied with a smile, not surprised at the devilish insight of the former White Rose.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to miss it, but Noriko was having a little trouble with her gown."

"The only trouble I had was getting away from your hands long enough to actually put it on," Noriko laughed.

"But you were just so cute in your lacy grey underwear, Noriko," Shimako giggled.

"Whoever designed the T-back should be taken out and shot," the dark haired girl harrumphed while twitching her hips. "It's nothing more than a damn piece of dental floss. Why anyone would willingly wear a piece of clothing that is nothing more than a self-imposed wedgie is beyond me! I'd rather be going commando."

"That can easily be arranged, dear," Shimako snickered behind her hand.

"Shall we join the others?" Yumi asked, looking nervous for the first time that evening. "It's almost time."

The seven former members of the Yamayurikai, plus one, gathered in the corner next to the now spot lit easel.

"Is this the last one, Yumi-chan?" Yoshino asked.

"Not quite," Yumi grinned shyly.

"But I thought you said no more visions!" Sachiko exclaimed in concern. "You promised me that it was almost over!

"Patience, love," Yumi smiled. Then, "Sei-sama, it's time."

Sei reached into the pocked of her jacket and removed two maroon velveteen ribbons and handed them to the young artist. "Good luck," she grinned.

"Thank you, Sei-sama," Yumi replied as she began putting her hair up in her signature pigtails.

The young woman flowed through the ballroom doors as if she owned them. She began greeting those that immediately clustered around her, her welcoming and open smile plastered in place. It was the mask she hated the most, but it had come in handy too many times to count.

She had originally considered foregoing the annual Christmas Ball at the Ogasawara estate, but Suguru-oniisama had sent her a list of the anticipated attendees. He had highlighted the names of three people, two movie producers that she had wanted to work with along with one of the young, up-and-coming television directors that had two of the top three currently running programs, and she decided that she couldn't pass up the chance.

The dreams she had been having for the past four months had seriously affected her recent performances and the number of job offers had started dwindling. Not so much as to become overly worrisome yet to her agent, but it was significant to her.

"Touko-chan, how nice to see you again . . ."

"Touko-chan, I loved you in your last movie . . ."

"Touko-chan, that photo shoot of you in AneCam was to die for . . ."

"Touko-chan . . ."

"Touko-chan . . ."

"Touko-chan . . ."

It was always the same no matter where she went or what the event was. She was inundated by admirers and people who thought that they could ride on her coattails or have some of her fame rub off on them, and all the while she simply wanted to run away. This was not her. This was not what she wanted. The smiling mask that she was required to wear chafed and burned to the point where she wanted to throw up her hands and scream. But it was her profession. It was what the people, and the producers, and the executive management wanted. It was necessary. No matter how much she hated it.

She acknowledged all of the people clamoring for her attention, touching a hand here, kissing a cheek there, allowing a hug or just waving as she swept a hand through her long flowing hair. This too was her job.

And then her sight was arrested by something so totally impossible she froze, unable to move even if she wanted to as the sound of her admirers faded away to nothingness. Her sight tunneled to where a group of women stood around an easel in the corner. She could barely see her cousin Sachiko, and her dear friend and fellow Rose, Noriko, and the other, older members of the Yamayurikai that she had spent so much time with while she was at Lillian. She recognized all of them. She loved all of them.

But it was a young woman in brown pigtails, her back turned towards her that had so captured her attention and caused her heart to start pounding in her breast.

She forced herself to take one step, and then another, and then another halting step.

And the girl did not move away from her. Instead of walking away as she had in her dream, greeting all of the other girls as they walked along the cobbled paths of Lillian, she stayed standing in one spot, her back still turned towards the youngest Chinensis in the room. Instead of a fabulous formal evening gown, Touko saw a Lillian uniform superimposed on her short, slender figure.

She took another step, almost holding her breath, anticipating the girl to start walking away from her again, just as she always had in her dreams, and yet she still stood there, almost as if she were waiting.

And then she turned around and held out her hands.

The smile of welcome, of caring, of love, was so pure that it almost blinded Touko. She felt as if every mask that she had ever worn in her life was being stripped away under that loving gaze. She almost shrank back, afraid of seeing the love in those eyes turn to disgust as all of her secrets were revealed, but it never happened. Instead of turning away, the girl beckoned to her, the love and need in her eyes growing ever stronger; growing desperate. Wanting her!

Touko ran to her and found herself throwing herself into the girl's arms, sobbing in joy, in happiness, in surprise, and in disbelief.

"Touko-chan," the woman said softly, the sound of her name on the girl's lips a blessing to her ears.

"Onee-sama?" Touko whispered.

-oo-

"Sachiko wouldn't tell me your name until just before the party started, and you wear your hair differently now, but still I would know you anywhere," Yumi said softly a she gently held the girl in her arms. "I never realized that you were a star. I had heard your name from some of my students, but I'm not much for TV or the movies, so I never saw you before tonight. At least, never except in . . ."

"Dreams," Touko breathed.

"Yes, in dreams and visions," Yumi grinned. "I know that you've never met me before, but . . ."

"But still I know you," Touko smiled. Her head was telling her that all of this was impossible, but her heart was telling her otherwise. This was the girl from her dreams that she had so desperately wanted to acknowledge her and to allow her to be by her side. This was the girl that should have been the grande soeur that she had never had. This was the girl that she could love and learn from. "But how?"

Yumi turned to look at Sei and the older girl lifted the cloth that had been covering the portrait.

As usual, it was simple, innocent, and exquisite; another true masterpiece. It drew the eye and the heart of everyone in the room. The intake of breath and gasps from the crowd as they saw the beautiful portrait almost sounded like a small typhoon in the suddenly silent ballroom.

The portrait showed two young girls on a train, the blazing colors of a setting sun painting their features along with the usually drab grey interior of the train, with the warm closing of an early spring day. One girl, with pigtails in her brown hair, sat quietly, her eyes shut, but with a smile on her lips as she seemed to look forward to something both greatly desired and wondrous. The other girl also wore pigtails, but these spiraled like corkscrews even though they had begun to droop slightly after an obviously long day. The second girl had laid her head against the first girl's shoulder in trustful, accepting sleep, a small smile touching her lips as she looked forward to spending more time with her sempai; the girl that would soon become her onee-sama. Both girls held hands, their fingers intertwined in a soft, loving grip.

"Th-that's . . ." Touko stuttered.

"Us," Yumi supplied in answer. "As we should have been. Just like your own recent dreams, I've had dreams and visions of a beautiful young woman that I have missed knowing and loving no matter how much I wanted to. But now, maybe finally, we can spend some time together and get to know each other better."

"I'd like that," Touko grinned shyly before she lost her smile, "but there's something you should know . . ."

"Before you say anything else, I have another present for you, if you would be willing to accept it," Yumi smiled shyly, hope evident in her eyes.

"Another?"

"Well, of course I painted this portrait for you," Yumi explained with a wave towards the exquisite painting as Touko gasped her surprise, "but there is another one as well."

"Another one?" Sachiko gasped, bringing home to the two girls the fact that they were almost surrounded by people that they had totally forgotten about in their singular focus on each other.

"Yes," Yumi laughed, "one more. If we could go to your office? I believe that Aoki-kun should have everything set up by now."

"Yumi, what have you been hiding," Sachiko asked angrily.

"Nothing worrying, Sachiko," Yumi giggled.

"Yumi-sama?" Touko asked.

"Yes, that's my name, Touko-chan. Fukuzawa Yumi. It's nice to finally meet you," Yumi said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yumi-sama," Touko chuckled, "finally."

The group of girls made their way to Sachiko's office, but Yumi asked everyone but Touko to please wait outside the room.

"Yumi, are you sure?" Sachiko asked in concern.

"It's for Touko-chan to say, later, if she wants you to see it," Yumi explained.

"Alright," Sachiko said with a small smile, trusting her lover.

"Thank you," Yumi said, briefly cupping Sachiko's cheek in a loving embrace before ushering the confused Touko into the office and closing the door behind them, shutting out the prior officers of the Yamayurikai.

Another easel was set up in the center of the room, the light of the full moon adding to the light from the fixtures as it shown down directly on the cloth covered canvas.

"Sachiko and the others don't know about this one, Touko-chan," Yumi explained cautiously. "I painted it in the art room at Lillian on those days and evenings when Sachiko had to work away from the cottage. "I leave it up to you to decide whether you want them to see it or not." She walked over to the easel, followed by an apprehensive idol.

Yumi threw back the covering cloth to expose another gorgeous portrait. This one also showed two young women, but where the previous portrait had Yumi and Touko wearing casual clothing, these girls were dressed in the uniform of Lillian Girls' Academy.

The girl on the right had wide brown eyes and dark brown hair done up in spiral pigtails. The girl on the left had slightly lighter brown hair, but her eyes were a deep violet. Of course both were beautiful. The girls' four hands were clasped together as they stood slightly facing each other and stared out from the portrait almost as if posing for a photograph. Beneath their hands stood another young girl, probably around eight years of age, her light brown spiral pigtails danced in an unseen breeze as she stood in front of them, hands clasped together, her violet eyes sparkling and a soft smile on her lips, looking like nothing less than an angel in her Lillian Elementary School uniform.

"Th-th-that's . . ."

"You . . . at least a younger version of you . . . and both of your mothers," Yumi said softly.

"B-both . . . h-how did . . ." Touko stammered.

"Again, dreams and visions," Yumi shrugged, now getting even more nervous. "I know that you carry with you a photo of a group of young Lillian students, one which contains both your birth mother and the woman that raised you; that you have called 'Mother' your entire life. I don't know how else to tell you," she shrugged again, "but you've been having dreams yourself. That much my muse has told me; just as she showed me your mothers."

Touko looked at this woman who knew her deepest, darkest secret; the one she had kept hidden for so many years afraid of what others would think of her. Yet, again, she didn't see the disgust that she expected, that she thought everyone would give her once they found out she had been adopted rather than born into the Matsudaira family. Instead she saw a sweet and caring girl that loved her for exactly who she was; warts and all. She nodded, unable to speak.

"Now," Yumi said softly, a touch of real worry entering her voice, "now that you know my secrets, can you accept me? I have had dreams and visions for over seven years. I lost all of the friends I had back then because of those dreams. On a couple of occasions I almost lost my life, and I nearly lost my sanity. Have you seen the portraits of Sachiko at Sei-sama's gallery?"

"Yes," Touko nodded, now totally confused.

"I painted all of them based solely on my dreams of Sachiko," she admitted with moisture forming in her eyes as her worry about being accepted by this girl she loved so much finally broke to the surface. She stared at her feet. "I'm an aberration, a misfit, a freak. It's gotten better recently, and I really think that they are finally gone, but still . . ."

What was Yumi trying to tell her? What did she mean that she was an freak? If anyone was a misfit it was Touko herself; right? She shook her head and looked at the girl in front of her, seeming to be so desperate for Touko to accept her, rather than the other way around. Yumi had impossibly already accepted Touko for everything she was. Could Touko do any less? She too had had dreams but, like Yumi-san, she thought that they were finally over.

And she loved her. She had never met this pigtailed woman before, but she knew that she loved her and was loved in return.

Touko smiled. Yumi-san looked so strong, but even she had her moments of weakness and worry. "Yes, I think that I can accept you, so long as you can accept me," she smiled.

"Then," Yumi said as she reached to her neck and removed the rosary that lay against her heart, allowing herself to smile once again with relief and happiness, "would you allow me to place this around your neck? I know we aren't at Lillian any more, but I would really like to be your grande soeur, and for you to be my petite soeur," she finished with such a longing in her voice and in her eyes that Touko could not deny her. For it was what she wanted as well!

"Please make me your petite soeur, Yumi-sama," Touko whispered with a shy smile. "I think I would very much like you to be my onee-sama."

So Yumi placed the platinum rosary that she had received from Sachiko only three months earlier around the neck of a girl that she had never met before tonight, but whom she had loved for so much longer.

As the two finally exited Sachiko's office it was to find a semi-circle of Roses surrounding them in excited anticipation. With a grin, Yumi said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you my petite soeur, Matsudaira Touko-chan."

The hugs and kisses of greeting that Touko received were those that she had never received during her days at Lillian, and she loved Yumi all the more for giving them to her.

"Um, everyone. Thank you, thank you so very much," she cried in happiness as she grabbed Yumi's hand and squeezed it. Yumi looked at her and smiled, giving her the courage she needed. "There is a story I'd like to tell you," she said as she opened the door to the office again, pulling Yumi through by their clenched hands, "and some people I'd like you to meet," she said softly.

One by one the Roses of Lillian filed into Sachiko's office to view the portrait and listen to the revelations to be put before them.

Sachiko, the last to enter, wiped a tear of joy from her eye as she quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I could probably have broken this chapter up into two, but I figured I would probably be lynched if I put in another cliffhanger ^_^

I truly hope that you enjoyed this story and that it was worthy of being a "sequel." As always, your reviews, comments, and PMs would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you again for everything and please take care,

CX


End file.
